


in place of loneliness

by petcheetah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: he relaxes, because ben is there.





	in place of loneliness

he is alone. the monsters are surrounding him, screaming at him. and he is alone. his father locked him down here, left him here to— klaus doesn’t know what he wants him to do. but they are loud and he is small and alone and he does not have the power to stop them from getting closer and closer and he is crying and pleading and he—

_ KLAUS _

wakes up. he is breathing heavily and memories filter through his mind like a sick slideshow and he is away from the mausoleum and in that moment that is all he cares about. ben is there. ben is always there and while klaus is too panicked to hear what he is saying he knows it is comfort. his body relaxes, just a little.

because ben is here, whispering to klaus as he shakes and waits for the memories to fade. and he is no longer alone.


End file.
